Merkava vs Crash
Merkava vs Crash is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group D Match 1! Merkava from Under Night In-Birth (nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous series (nominated by The saiyan jedi)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Alright, strap in ladies and gentlemen, Group D is about to have their first bout!" the commentator's voice echoed. Two portals appeared at either side of the battlefield, from one emerged the power-hungry Merkava, who landed comfortably, surveying the area, and from the other, the scatterbrained Crash Bandicoot leaped out and landed flat on his face. Merkava studied this strange creature, slowly advancing towards it. As Crash clumsily recovered, he lifted his head to see Merkava looming over him. Letting out a horrified screech, he instinctively kicked Merkava back, much to his dissatisfaction. (Cue music) "Whoa! A cheap shot from Crash! How will Merkava respond to this?" the commentator announced. The answer was written all over Merkava's face - he was angry! Letting out a roar, the fight had begun. HERE WE GO! Merkava rushed in and slashed Crash repeatedly, not allowing the bandicoot to get any offense away in the opening stage of the altercation. He grabbed Crash by the throat and dragged him into a drop kick, sending Crash tumbling towards the forcefield. Crash shook off his wounds and stood up, daring Merkava to try again. Which he did, but when Merkava stretched his arm out, Crash grabbed hold of it and bit down hard on his foe's arm. Merkava yelled in pain, quickly recalling his arm back to his side. Crash held on and quickly delivered a quick kick combo to Merkava, hitting him from multiple directions before slamming his ankle into his opponent's neck, knocking him to the floor. Crash flipped away as Merkava slowly began to gather himself. While his opponent was picking himself up, Crash equipped his Fruit Bazooka, taking aim at Merkava. The bumbling bandicoot chuckled as he fired a fruit towards Merkava's head, but his chuckles ceased when Merkava simply slashed through it. "That's not gonna work!" Merkava taunted, as Crash desperately fired more fruit towards him. Merkava's response was to fire back with purple fireballs, which burst straight through the fruit, destroying them and the bazooka, which came as a shock to Crash, who was now open to attacks. Merkava's arm stretched across the arena and grabbed Crash by the mouth, preventing him from biting back. He lifted the bandicoot into the air, blasting him with purple fireballs, which singed his body. Crash clutched Merkava's arm and started kicking at it, trying to force his foe into releasing him. This proved ineffective, as Merkava reached out with his other arm to seize Crash's legs, rendering him helpless. Merkava dragged Crash towards him, back first, and delivered a powerful knee to Crash's spine. He then threw Crash against the forcefield, breaking off his left arm into a snake, which made its way towards Crash. As the bandicoot gathered himself, the snake went for a vicious bite at his throat. Crash rolled away and disposed of the snake with a few quick kicks. Agitated, Merkava grew his arm back. "You little pest!" he roared, firing more fireballs Crash's way. This time, Crash aimed to close the distance, leaping over and around the incoming fireballs to get in close. He slid in and pushed both his legs into Merkava's chest, sending him off balance momentarily. Crash did not let up, quickly punting Merkava into the air with a powerful kick to his jaw. Crash then equipped his Copter Pack and fired it up. He flew up to Merkava, punching and kicking him through the air before delivering a leg drop to send him back down to the floor, incapacitated. This gave Crash the opportunity he was after, flying down towards Merkava and driving the propeller blades into his chest, ripping him apart from the inside, leaving a bloody mess in the middle of the arena. The titantron declared Crash Bandicoot the victor of the fight and Crash looked around at the thousands of people in attendance. He had no idea where he was or who these people were, but they seemed happy to see him. Maybe Merkava was a threat to them or something? He smiled and waved to the crowd, who continued to applaud. DBX! Conclusion "Damn, that got messy! Who knew this little guy had so many neat tricks up his sleeve? It was a close call, but a well earned victory in the end, which will give him a lot of momentum going forward. This battle's winner is Crash Bandicoot!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights